Reunion with a Devil
by duckichan87
Summary: Kurama is being dragged into a reunion with someone that he used to despise......or so he thought. oneshot!


Okay, so I've thought long and hard about which character I should do my next one-shot on. And then it finally hit me. He's smart, strong and sexy! He's Kurama! I haven't seen this show since...a long time ago, so excuse me if I mix sum things up. Sorry if he's not quite right...you guys will live won't ya? Please don't expect a second chapter to this b/c I really have no clue what I could possibly write for it. I know that I've been forgetting my disclaimers in my other stories so this one is for the prior ones also. I DO NOT OWN KURAMA, HIS MOTHER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT HAVE MADE AN APPEARANCE IN THE ESTABLISHED ANIME! thank you.

Kurama's pov

"Mother must I go with you?" I asked for the hundredth time that day. I really hated argueing with her, but if I had any chance of getting out of

this situation then I would take it. Even if it meant bothering her to death. She was putting on her good earrings...which pretty much said that this

was important to her. But I could care less. It was just a little reunion at the airport. Her good friend from Kyoto was flying in to live here in

Tokyo. And guess who would be meeting them at that airport. And who would be giving them a grand tour of the newly developped Tokyo...my

mother. Which meant that I was obliged to come also. Please, do understand that I have absolutely no problem with seeing the friend of my

mother's again...what was her name? Ah yes, Mioki. I liked Mioki. Who I do not like is her devil of a child...Kira. "Kira will be there. You can

finally see how she's grown." my mother said to me seemingly reading my thoughts. "She's evil mother." I said to her following her to the living

room. She smiled softly at my comment. "You were only six sweetheart." she said, obviously amused at me. I crossed my arms. Usually I would

not act so childish, but I truely did despise the young girl. "She attempted to burn all my hair off." I stated as if she had forgotten. But all she did

was chuckle before turning back to look for her keys. "Well, you did push her out of that tree." I grinned at the memory of the scar I had given

her. That was exactly what she deserved.

I sulked during the entire ride. The girl's image was still in my head from all of the years of torment. The sneaky blue eyes were stuck in my

conscience. Her brown messy curls stuck every which way on that dirty little freckled head of hers. She would never keep her clothes clean. And

the dirt under her fingernails along with her stench had given away her days of playing with filthy animals. She was a horror to look at and all that

she seemed to enjoy was getting me into trouble. When she and her family left for Kyoto, I was overjoyed...and sumwhat upset b/c that was the

day that she finally found a way of cutting some of my hair. I almost killed her right then and there. "There, maybe now you won't look so much

like a girl." she had said to me waving one of my red locks in my face. I pushed her to the ground and replied back to her, "Well, maybe one day

you could actually look like one!" and stormed in the house. I didn't think that in a short seven years she would be returning...way too soon.

I groaned and sat deeper in the car seat. "Please sweetie, the both of you have changed over the years." my mother stated when she saw my

sulking. I sat up straight, still not wanting to go. But there's nothing that could be done now...we were almost there. "She has a new little brother."

my mother continued hoping to keep my spirits up. "Hopefully, the little boy won't be like his devil of a sister." I mumbled under my breath. I

stared out the window as we approached our destination. I got out of the car and took a deep breath before following my mother inside. It was

nice and busy and I was beginning to get bored until my mother yelled out a name. "Mioki!" she yelled again as a woman about her same age

walked up. They gave eachother a big hug before Mioki turned to face me. "Oh, how you've grown little Suuichi." she said pulling me into a hug

also. I hugged her back and stepped to the said as the two began to talk. I then felt a tug at my pants leg. I looked down to see a young boy...no

older than five. And I bent down to hs level. "Hello, my name is Suuichi." I said to him. The boy didn't look too evil, but looks can be decieving.

The boy smiled at me. "Hi! My name's Kaze!" he stated. The boy looked nothing like his sister, who I had yet to see. His brown eyes turned

away from me toward a figure in the crowd. " Kira-chan! He does kinda look like a girl!" My eye twitched at his comment toward his sister.

_'Why the nerve of that...'_ I thought as I looked at the figure walking up laughing. I glared at her while she walked from the middle of the crowd.

But my glare turned into a state of shock when she finally immersed from her shadows.

The girl had changed. The evil sneaky glint in her blue eyes were now clever and playful. Her dirty freckled face was now smooth...and beautiful.

Those messy curls were now controlled and fell along the outsides of her face to the middle of her back. She was, of course, taller. And her

scent...it would drive me wild. She smelled of honeysuckles in the spring-time. She smiled at me...a soft yet flirty smile. "Well, hello again poodle."

she said to me, forcing me to remember that horrible nick-name she had made up for me. I was still in a state of shock so I said nothing back to

her. This could not be the same girl that annoyed me for six years straight. And yet...I was kind of glad it was. I barely heard my mother calling

my name. "Come on now Suuichi. We have a lot of touring to do." she said walking toward the exit. I glanced at Kira just one more time and

caught a playful wink from her before following my mother out the door. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked me as we sat back in the

car. I shook my head no, unable to think of anything else besides the developped little devil in the airport. I smiled. _'This should be a very _

_interesting summer.'_


End file.
